John's Blogging Adventures
by DuckTailXox
Summary: 'I think I did it mainly for the thrill, becoming his flat mate. I knew there was something different about him from the way he could tell everything about someone from the first glance, the way he didn't have to ask questions, just knew. ' So we know John blogs about his cases with Sherlock, but what else does he blog about? Stuff that isn't about cases?


**AN: So I've recently become obsessed with Sherlock so I thought I'd write some fanficiton about it! Here we go, please review and tell me whether I should write some more Sherlock stuff, probably more from John's point of view or maybe even some Sherlock!**

Entry 1

So, my therapist suggested I should write a blog about what happens in my dull life and I simply told her again and again no one would want to read what happens to me on a regular basis. It would just say 'I drank tea today, again.' 'I spend the whole day sitting on my bed contemplating my life', yeah, no. So she suggested trying a Journal or Diary instead. So I decided 'what the hell. I'll just write in this and then she'll just leave me alone and I can get on with my sad boring life.' So here I am, writing in a little book that I will deliberately place where no one shall ever read it, EVER. So, here we go.

Hello, I guess. My names John Watson, as you already know, as I will be the only one reading this. I'm an ex-army doctor and my life now I'm back from Afghanistan is boring. I have to walk around with a crutch, even though there's nothing wrong with my leg I still can't walk without it. Something psychosomatic or whatever the mad bat I talk to every week said. I'm a grown man that has nightmares every night about what I'm now away from with tears in my eyes. Though I'm never scared, just angry. I have so many bad memories but not a single one scares me, just irritates me. I know it sounds mad, but I almost…. Miss it. And now you'll think, why is h back? If he misses it, why doesn't he just go back again? Well, it's because I was shot, in the shoulder. It hurt, quite a bit, surprisingly enough.

Anyway, my therapist says I should start walking more and get back into the swing of normal life. But this isn't normal life, normal life is helping seriously injured soldiers and defending my country. This is more abnormal than that. That shows how weird my life is. She suggests I should meet some old friends and have fun. 'Fun', the word even seems abnormal to write. What is the point of it? So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to get off my lazy backside and go outside, maybe visit some school friends, if they even remember who I am. They all have lives, not like me. My life just consisted of doing what I was told to do, no complaints. But that's not my life anymore. I'm free to do what I want, apart from loose these memories. I don't want to lose the memories, but every so often I want a full night's sleep or a breather from it all.

Entry 2

So I went outside, like I was told. And guess my luck (note sarcasm, I really just wanted to be left to my thoughts.)! I ran into an old friend. I was hobbling along and he spotted me from his perch on the bench. Mike, an old friend of mine, who looked more rounded than he used to. Not that I'd say that to him of course, I just wanted him to leave me alone so I could get on with my sad lonely life. But of course, luck wasn't on my side, or was it?

We got talking and he asked me loads of questions, many of them being stupid. Like 'why are you back from being shot at?' Well, it's pretty obvious mate. Especially with the crutch. So after that we got something to drink and just sat in the park, him talking and me vaguely listening and every so often relying. Until he said something I actually wanted to hear. All this stuff about flat shares, and all I thought was 'like someone would want to flat share with me'. So he basically set me up with a flat mate. I was slightly confused at the time, not sure who this person would be. I was betting on a work obsessed person or a psychopath. I wasn't expecting both, but you can't choose your fate.

_How many times! I am not a psychopath, I am a high functioning sociopath! You know that full well, you just love saying I'm a psychopath! For that I'm not cleaning the table for a month!_

_-SH_

Stop over exaggerating! If you don't read my journal then you won't be disappointed! You brought your tantrum upon yourself. And you haven't cleaned that table for a month anyway, that makes no difference to my life what so ever.

Entry 3

Mike introduces me to the man that would change my life, for good or for worse, I'm not sure. He introduced me to a crazy, weird, brilliant man who goes by the name of Sherlock Holmes. The first time I met him I knew I wanted to flat share with him, even though he came off a bit weird and basically told me my life story without being told. It was bloody brilliant though.

I can still remember the first thing he said to me. "Afghanistan or Iraq." It confused me so much I had to just stare at him, just wondering whether he was told or he was an absolute madman. The way he just rushed into everything without a care in the world.

_Caring is a weakness John. And I was laughing inside when you stared at me like that, I was considering poking you to see if you were still alive. Your face was extremely entertaining!_

_-SH_

Entry 4

I think I did it mainly for the thrill, becoming his flat mate. I knew there was something different about him from the way he could tell everything about someone from the first glance, the way he didn't have to ask questions, just knew. But I'm so glad I accepted the offer, or I wouldn't be here now. Copying this out from this dusty little book under the stairs that I hid from Sherlock. He found it of course, he always does.

_Of course I did John, like you thought I wouldn't. I wouldn't be the worlds __only__ Consulting Detective if I couldn't find a stupid diary would I? What is it like in your tiny stupid human mind? Is it boring?_

_-SH_

OK I get it Sherlock, sheesh.

Anyway, Sherlock has changed my mind about the world, made me see all the possibilities and adventures in it.

_Thanks John I'm flattered. Also just a reminder you're wasting your time writing this __and__ trying to hide it, it's a stupid idea._

_-SH_

Stop writing in my journal! Just because you can find I doesn't mean you should write in it!

Entry 5

So I'm typing this out and making it the first entry to my blog. I just can't wait to write more on the adventures I will get dragged along on. I love the feel of adrenaline running through my veins as I chase someone down the street, or finding information about a supposed psychopath. I know Sherlock will disapprove on me writing this and telling the world about him. He loves being the mysterious man in the shadows. But a man with his talent needs to be heard about and I'm one of the only ones willing to do it.

I'm looking back now to when I told my therapist about how boring my life was and wishing I could have gone back to that me and told him "Just you wait my friend, you're in for a big surprise on what a simple man will bring to your life." My life is so different now. I have a best friend, though he rarely says I am but I can see he thinks it in his eyes, I have a home I feel welcome in and a life that's full of thrills and adventures just waiting to be investigated by the famous Sherlock Holmes and his companion (his words not mine) DR John Watson.

_Aww famous Sherlock Holmes, thanks John! _

_-SH_

SHERLOCK!

_But this blog is a stupid idea by the way, it's not like anyone's going to read it. Don't bother writing another entry._

_-SH_

And the big headed, obnoxious, arrogant, vain Sherlock I've got to know is back…

_Hey! L_

_-SH_


End file.
